gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Garland's Miraculous Recovery
}} On July 22, 1722, Lord Jeremiah Garland, ex-EITC Lord and current Royal British Diplomat, was fatally shot by an assassin's bullet at approxamately 5:00, P.M. (EST). Garland, thought to be dead, had a funeral last friday, and was due to be cremated earlier today. However, right before his cremation, while doctors were confirming he was dead, he had a pulse. The Assassination The diplomat, also the King of Siam, was busy at work in his office in Fort Charles, Port Royal, when he decided to step out for some fresh air. Garland, along with Mr. Joshua Pond, had just founded the new guild "The Royal Union", and was already up to his neck in paperwork. To get away from the work, he decided to go into town, and get a drink at the Royal Anchor. On his way to the tavern, he spotted a man dressed in black standing along the road, near Truehound's Clothes Store. The man approached Garland, and held out his hand. He said, "Mr. Garland! I am a huge fan of your's, I think your work is marvelous. It's quite an honour to meet you, sir." Garland thanked the man, and shook his hand. Garland also noted that by the man's waste was a flintlock, but didn't bother questioning. He conitinued on to the Royal Anchor, where he enjoyed a mug of dark rum. After about thirty minutes, Garland decided to head back to his office. He tipped the bar tender, and made his way out. As he was walking out the door, he noticed the sky had become dark with clouds, and it soon started to storm. As he begun walking, he heard a voice he recognised as the one he had heard earlier: the mysterious man. The voice said abruptly, "My Lord,". Garland turned around. The mysterious man was now down on one knee, his flintlock out. He fired three shots at Garland (as he had a triple-barrell pistol). The second shot was fatal, and Garland immediatly fell to the ground. Bystanders in the street watched in horror, and even a few screams let out. One woman pointed at the assassin and yelled "He killed him! Somebody get him!". However, the assassin was quick and dropped a smoke grenade. By the time it had cleared, he was gone. Garland, still barely alive and covered in blood, had managed to crawl back into the Royal Anchor Tavern. He managed to speak: "Help... I've been shot.". The bartender immediatly tended to the fallen lord, and wrapped his gun wounds in silk clothes to stop the bleeding. Garland was still alive. About ten minutes later, Navy Guards burst into the tavern and carried Garland away on a stretcher. One guard asked Garland as they were carrying him away, "Do you know what your name is?" Garland nodded his head yes and managed to answer. "I'm Jeremiah Garland, EITC Lord." These were Garland's last words. Garland was announced dead on arrival at the Port Royal Military Hospital at 5:15, P.M. (EST), having been shot twice in the aorta and once in the ribs. According to Dr. Gershwin, the man who tended to Garland, he would have survived the shooting, but one of the bullets shot in his aorta was covered in venom, thus poisening him. Witnesses were not able to identify the assassin, or understand why he would assassinate Garland. Some theories suggest that the assassin was sent by Matthew O'Malley, out of anger for his loss in trial the other night against Garland, though for real, it was William Yellowbones. Another theory suggests the man was sent by Samuel Redbeard, for leaving the Co. Black Guard. Do note, however, that these are just theories. A regiment of Navy Officers have already started searching the perimeter of Port Royal in order to find the assassin, as his location is currently unknown. The Recovery Earlier today, on August 7, Garland was finally due to be cremated, after about two weeks he was assassinated. While doctors were preparing to enbalm the lifeless lord and confirm he was dead, one doctor discovered something rather miraculous: a pulse. After further investigation, doctor's confirmed that Garland is indeed still alive. He was not killed, but rather when he was shot, the bullets sent Garland into a coma, making him appear as dead. The one venom bullet that reportedly hit Garland's aorta, actually simply skimmed it, missing any vital organs. The doctors were able to remove the bullet quick enough before any venom could make its way into Garland's blood flow. As for the other bullets that hit Garland's ribs, those were easily survivable. Since doctors confirmed he was alive, Garland is now fully awake and breathing. Needless to say, though, he is suffering from major injuries, and will remain in the hospital for a few more days. This is truly a miracle that he is alive. As for his will (see below), he has asked nicely that all items be returned to him except for the following: the country of Siam, which will remain under the control of the British Empire and John Breasly; his famed sword given to him by Lord Cutler Beckett as a gift, will remain with Captain Josh; the old boot that is worth nothing and has no value what so ever, will remain with Samuel Redbeard; and his MBE badge will remain with Benjamin Macmorgan. Funeral and Will Garland's funeral will be held Friday, July 29, 1722, exactly a week after the killing. The time and place of the funeral is 7:00 P.M., EST, in Fort Charles, Port Royal, Vachira. Garland has requested that the funeral does not contain any ceremonies or anything, but rather his friends, colleagues, and family gather to pay homage to him. Garland is due to be cremated and have his ashes sent back to his native England. Before his death, Garland was able to pass on his guild, the Royal Union, to Co. Guildmaster and close friend Joshua "Captain Josh" Pond. Garland's will is as follows: *500,000 gold: Captain Josh *500,000 gold: Benjamin Macmorgan *Garland's flagship war frigate, the Black Mercenary: Captain Josh *Control of Siam: The British Empire (John Breasly) *Singapore: Same as above *Garland's six-story mansion (and everything in it) on Padres Del Fuego: Captain Josh *Garland's five-story mansion (and everything in it) in England: James Dreadhawk *Garland's legendary blade, crafted by Siamese blademasters: John Warsmythe *Garland's ancient blade, said to have been crafted in the 12th century: Benjamin Macmorgan *Garland's prized blade, given to him as a gift by Lord Beckett: Captain Josh *Garland's black ring, once said to have belonged to Julius Caesar: Benjamin Macmorgon *Garland's official EITC Lord Badge: Lord Davy Menace *Garland's red coat, worth 150,000 gold: Davy Hookwrecker *Garland's Arabian flintlock, among the finest in the world: Solomon Singedmorrigan *Garland's favourite weapon, his Turkish dagger, made out of pure gold: Captain Leon *Garland's hat, which he is never seen without and bought in England: Captain Josh *Garland's double-barrell steel Russian musket: William Yellowbones *Garland's prized Chinese hand-grenade set: William Brawlmartin *Garland's beard: Stormwalker *Garland's nose: Edgar Wildrat *An old boot, said to have come from Garland's closet: Samuel Redbeard *East India Union (trade agency founded by Garland): James Dreadhawk *And last, Garland's most prized possession, his MBE (Member of the British Empire) medal: Benjamin Macmorgan Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO